Luther's Destiny
by Keijt Kotchenski
Summary: As the realm of dragons have been cleaned from Malefor, the earth have been invaded for years. When a kid named Luther seeks to uncover the truth behind himself, he manages to reach the realm of dragons. As Luther learns the truth he must fight with the dragons in order to defeat a new evil that threatens the peace. Takes place 2 years after dawn of the dragon. K for language.
1. Prologue

**Dare I say it? Well I'm going to anyway. My big head houses too many ideas that torments me in the night, so I figure I may as well write about what I see happens and then try to expand it. The story is mostly build around the way I see the world, the way I think and my philosophy about whatever now comes to mind. Did that just make me sound selfish? I think it did, but don't misunderstand me, this is just a way for me to cope with my dreams and hopefully get some peace in my mind. But enough brickering. Read, review, enjoy and whatever you seem fitting, and remember setting up the story takes time ;).**

_~Prologue~_

I wonder where it all went wrong. Was it because of my lack of faith in the "existing" deities? My sudden anti-social behavior? The thing I call wisdom? Listening to metal? Resenting my parents, claiming I was not their son? Or was it because we were invaded by outer forces and forced under a new rule that completely changed everything?

I may not ever know, but something strives me to think that something was being kept from us, something the government knew about but never told us about. The existence of other realms. Either they knew about it or maybe our invaders knows something about it. Speaking of our invaders I'm wondering why they are keeping us alive and haven't annihilated us yet. They are not treating us like slaves, they've allowed us to go on with out daily lives, or almost at least. Even to this day I'm still reminded of their peaceful invasion, they only killed a few because they tried to play hero, idiots. I can still laugh at all the preaching religious nut-jobs who ran around screaming rapture, god is going to punish the sinners and so on. The conditions for our invaders to not destroy us, were simple, accept their religion and resent our own. Their religion was called _Zlenchenko ni'va ucui_, which translates to _The Teachings of the World_. Their ceremonies are insane, they always show us people who still accept Christianity, Catholicism etc. and tortures them in front of us. They say it's the price of disobedience and lack of understanding. My guess is it's just a control measure to make sure that only their religion lives on our planet. Perhaps our world before that was built on that, only to a mild degree though because very few dared to do it.

I spend most of my days starring into the ocean trying to dream myself away from this world, hoping to go on a trip to a different realm and hopefully discover who I am. Luther is who I am in this world, but is it also the true me? I can only wonder, but at least I get some good laughs in the evening. Our invaders has something called _Champion Theft Run_, to make a long story short, one person chooses a weapon and then has to make it through a village of enemies to steal a jewel hidden somewhere and then finally sneaking out and making it to a shrine and insert the jewel in order to win. All this happens while everyone else is watching on a big screen. What I think is hilarious is that no one has been able to even steal the jewel because they all want to do it in a rambo like manner. I'm not going to lie, I've made my share of remarks about how those who enter only seeks fame and glory, yet does not possess the meddle or skills to actually complete the test. Every time so far I've predicted their immense failure, but I think I should be quiet since they may force me to participate soon.

It's another evening and I'm once again heading down to this theft run, along with my good friends. Zhi he's a math and science nerd, Michaël who's not too good with English but he sure is strong, Wobbe who's a true trickster and an expert at deceiving people and finally Caitríona who masters engineering. Finally there's me Luther I'm mostly about thinking but I'm also an expert when it comes to infiltrating, sneaking, pickpocketing and strategy. Although it seems weird but we were once a group of people who stole from the rich in order to live a peaceful life with luxuries. When the invaders took over, our skills became illusive and we were forced to either work minor jobs or make by with whatever useful skill we had accumulated over time.

"It looks like the fail sessions are never ending huh?" Wobbe laughed.

"Yas, Bolgra shure nows to pick who for dis." Michaël said, trying not to laugh.

Bolgra is the speech man and also the one who coordinates everything, so far he's frustration reaches new heights as he's not been able to find anyone descent enough.

"I wish they would choose you Luther, at least that way things would be a little more interesting." Zhi said as he seemed to struggle with his math. They all agreed, except for Luther, he would not participate in this since there would be nothing to gain from it.

Everyone looked in anticipation as Bolgra stepped up to the scene to announce the final person to participate.

"There is someone among you who has a big mouth, and many people has made complaints and wants to see this person back it up. Luther, You're next!"

Unamused Luther stood up and denied the request. At least he thought he would never go in there, but the constant roaring of chicken noises and screams made him change his decision. As he approached the stage and entered he was given the choice of weapon. None of them really caught his interest since they all required bullets and would create problems along the way. He noticed that the weapons coordinator had a dagger on him. Luther pointed to it stating that he wanted the dagger. At first there was laughter but after realizing he was serious he followed Luther's demand and went on to fill him in about what he had to do. Before departure Luther had one final demand.

"I think we both know that there is something behind this. Considering how no one has been able to win this there must be something about it that is beyond you and me?" The coordinator smiled and assured him that if he won the challenge he would answer any question.

Armed with only his dagger Luther departed. He was dropped off in an area with some bushes, which suited him perfectly in order to hide and scout the situation. He noticed that the guard routine in the village followed a specific pattern but only on very few occasions were a guard alone. He also made note of how not all guards had a full helmet that would hide his identity, but it was clear which one he wanted. When the chance came Luther snuck over to the guard, and slit his throat. In haste he put on the guard's armor and hid the dead body in the bushes. It was a close call but he made it. As he made his way into the village he was surprised at its complexity. It was almost like he went from the wood age to the highly technological age. Although he wanted to go sightseeing, he had to make his way to the jewel. The thing he found ironic was that the way to the jewel was through the guards barracks. He shook it off him and headed for the building trying to ignore everything around him. The barracks were a confusing maze of doors, it was either to trick him or it was some advanced security system only the real guards understood.

After going through door after door, he finally found the room he was looking for. The jewel had a strap so he could carry it under the armor and hide it from the other guards. When he exited the room, all the other doors had disappeared and the only one left was the exit door. As he left the building the noticed nothing else had changed, as if the guards weren't aware of anything. Spending no time wondering he got a move on, he left the village and moved to the place where the shrine was, which was through a jungle. As he entered the jungle something strange happened, his armor disappeared and the sounds of an alarm and angry guards began to fill the air.

"Not good." Luther thought to himself as he began to run through the jungle. With his heartbeat racing and the adrenaline pumping through his veins he didn't stop. He ran and he ran until he reached a huge waterfall. He stopped at the end of it and saw a huge mist where the water was heading down.

"Wait did I just go the wrong way." Luther wondered, although he didn't have to wonder for long.

"No, you headed the right way, but if you want the shrine you must make that jump." Luther looked behind him and saw the weapon coordinator was oddly happy.

"Now to answer your question. Nobody knows how this came to be, but its been believed that the creators of everything made this challenge for those who didn't feel happy about the realm they were in. If someone ever completed this challenge the person along with his or her friends would be transported to a different realm where not only their skills but also their destiny awaited them. It's even believed that some realms have the ability to send someone to another realm, although they would then be unable to return back unless you found your way to this challenge and completed it."

Luther was astonished, but also curious. It made him wonder if his life really didn't start in this realm but in another. If that was the case, then what was this other realm and why was he send away from it. The weapon coordinator assured Luther that it would be best to just turn back, after all he had made it farther than anyone else ever had.

"I'm sorry but I can't afford that." Luther said as he backed up a few steps and then ran to the end of the waterfall and jumped.

"ZLENKOOOOOOOO!" Luther yelled as he disappeared into the mist.

Some time went by, everyone was astonished as they witnessed Luther making the jump of his life. What had happened to him and was he alive? No one knew.

Luther slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by a lovely sight. He had safely ended up on a beach, but as he tried to get up, his legs gave after. Giving off a painful groan he took a glance at his legs and saw they were both badly broken. As he looked up he saw a shining light, something that looked like a shrine. He ignored his injuries, the pain, the suffering, all of it, slowly creeping forward. As he made it to the shrine, he held on and tried to climb up, and saw something that looked like a keyhole to insert the jewel in. Struggling to put it in he managed to do it after much complication. A shining sensation of light began to circle around him. He collapsed on the ground and closed his eyes and heard the sound of an elderly voice.

"So you're finally ready to return home I see. Close your eyes, relax and tell me where you want to go." Luther wanted to feel surprised but he was too exhausted to do that, he weakly groaned the words. "Where my destiny is burried." As he uttered his words he fell asleep.

**A long prologue, but necessary. I hope the including of my philosophy, and other things won't hinder your will to keep reading. As always I'm open to criticism and ideas, and finally I must say that the real story is about to undertake and I'm sure it's going to be an epic adventure of massive proportions. As always take care and I'll see you next time :).**

_~Master Strategist Keijt Kotchenski~_


	2. Shocking revelations

**After suffering from a minor case of writers block, I guess I'm going to do this after all. A lot of things will be revealed, maybe even shocking philosophical thoughts may be thought. I guess I have nothing else on mind so read, review and whatever you see fit. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the "The Legend of Spyro" series and I won't claim that I do.**

_~Chapter 1~_

_In the depths of the unknown, an ebony blue light, a purple background. The void awaits fresh meat and lusty desires of greed, power and whatnot. The thief, the muscle, the brain, the creator, the trickster and the artist. United they face the horrors of the world and fight the unjust souls._

"_I don't know Zhi, if this doesn't work out the way it should, then I might never be the same again after this."_ Luther said, as his voice echoed.

"_How many times must I tell you?"_ Zhi's frustrated voice echoed. "_You're not assassinating anyone and you certainly won't have to separate any skulls. After all you have Michaël to do that for you."_

"Tz_at's rajt Luthar, let mi moartyfy dem skawlls."_ Michaël said as his voice echoed like a bull. "_Dem fuls vill nawt hurt joo, I prawmise."_

"_Then, let's get this going."_ Luther responded, as they all brought their hands together. "_If we pull this off, we'll never have to work another day for the rest of our lives."_

The memories of past glories and failures were interrupted as Luther's sleep would be disturbed.

"_Wake up!"_ An angry high pitched voice demanded. Shocked Luther snapped out of his thoughts and looked around in fear. Confused he found his hands tied to a pole, and before him, sat another human, a male who was also tied up. He had short red hair, a long and slim body his clothes consisted of long pants, red shoes and a red t-shirt. At first Luther was confused but he recognized the person.

"_Wobbe? What is a little jester like you doing here, and better yet, where are we?"_ Luther said in a confused tone as he kept looking around.

"_Surprised? Although a better muse would be where are we and why, don't you think?"_ Wobbe replied in his always high pitched and cocky voice.

"_You're in Avalar, and you have both transgressed into our territory, what else do you wanna know?"_

A deep voice replied. Both Luther and Wobbe looked to their left and saw three cheetahs approaching them, and to their surprise walking on their legs. Neither of them dared to reply, cheetahs walking on two legs was one thing, but talking cheetahs. That alone was hard enough for them to swallow.

"_The last thing we need here is humans sticking their snouts in affairs they weren't called for. I thought I told you to get help from the dragons."_ The middle cheetah snarled as he looked to the cheetah on his left, intimidating him in the process.

Both Luther and Wobbe wondered, but they thought that the middle cheetah must be their alpha, considering how he had a staff in his one paw that had a cheetahs head on the end, but also because he was walking in the middle.

While the left cheetah was trying to explain himself, assuring his leader that he had indeed asked the dragons for help. Wobbe made his observations. He had both seen and dealt with people like this before, and figured a bit of smooth talking and charming could get both him and Luther out of their little problem.

"_Umm, excuse me sire."_ Wobbe said changing his voice to the one of a noble. "_It would seem that my associate and I grew tired in our investigation of evil activities, and we would be elated if we could come to some sort of agreement that would benefit the standing of us both."_

With a smirk on his face the alpha cheetah approached Wobbe. However the smirk quickly turned into a more serious looking expression as he whacked Wobbe across the face with his staff. Wobbe let out a groan as his voice returned to normal. The alpha turned his attention to Luther and looked like he was about to hit him as well.

Horror passed before Luther as he feared he was about to re-experience the one thing that completely changed him.

Nothing happened however, as the alpha was interrupted by someone from his tribe.

"_My alpha. The dragons you requested has arrived to our village."_ The cheetah said as he knelt before his alpha.

The cheetahs left Luther and Wobbe, who was still in pain, to greet the recently arrived dragons.

"_What in the name of stupidity do you think you're doing?"_ Luther angrily snarled at Wobbe, who began to smile.

"_You know, I think your long curly black hair doesn't go too well with your clothing, and he therefor didn't believe me."_ Wobbe responded lightly laughing.

Luther assured him that if he wasn't tied up right now, he would repeatedly kick Wobbe in the balls until he would be singing soprano for the rest of his life. Wobbe continued his laughter, as if Luther hadn't said anything.

Luther let out a frustrated sigh, but he didn't seem to be too bothered with Wobbe's attitude. Perhaps he was right. Luther had always looked like someone who was up to no-good. His average body and curly black hair and long nose, he would always be questioned by anybody whenever possible. His clothing also contributed to this, black shoes, black tracksuit pants and an ebony shirt, he looked like a criminal who just got his heroin fix.

_**Some time later**_

The sun was shining brightly on the two prisoners of Wobbe and Luther, who slowly felt their energy leave their already exhausted bodies.

"_You think they placed us here on purpose? The sun is unbearable."_ Wobbe panted.

"_I suppose they do things differently here, but doesn't it strike you as odd that he knew we were humans?"_ Luther asked his sweating friend.

"_I think I would worry more about their attitude towards us rather than their knowledge about us, especially since they may be predators who eat humans like back home."_

Back home. The words surprised them both. They were no longer under the iron rule of the invaders on earth, although it seemed the price of freedom awarded them with being prisoners of a bunch of cheetahs who walked on their hind legs.

Luther thought that after he won the Champion Theft Run, he and apparently Wobbe was transported to another realm. As fascinating as it sounded, it hadn't been the best thing to happen so far.

"_If both you and I are here, then what about the others?"_ Luther blurted out without even thinking about it.

"_Good question. Perhaps we were put here to become best friends for life and master the arts of juggling."_

Luther frowned upon the thought alone, to which Wobbe simply laughed.

They both looked to their left and noticed a female cheetah in a blue robe approach them. She sat down on a nearby rock near them and pulled out some paper along with a quill and ink.

Staring at her in confusion they wondered if she was there to interrogate them or perhaps catch them say something that would get them executed, or perhaps an even third option was possible.

"_Don't mind me, I'm just here to observe."_ The female cheetah smiled.

"_Well I've got news for you. There's nothing to observe, now leave us alone."_ Luther snarled at her.

"_Now, now Luther. This young fair maiden is only here to inquire on who and what we are and that way paint a picture of our inner jewel."_ Wobbe said in his nobleman voice.

"_Yes about that. My chief informed that if one of the prisoners tried to sound like someone who was honorable and honest, I would be allowed to claw his eyes out."_

The response caused Wobbe to belt up quicker than a clamp. Wobbe and Luther began to stare at each other not uttering a single word. They both hoped that by not saying anything she would leave them alone. However life wasn't fair, or at least they felt it wasn't. She kept sitting there waiting in excitement for something to happen.

Time passed by, and it seemed like an eternity had passed by, although they were probably both just exhausted. The silence eventually became too much for Luther to withstand.

"_Soooo... Why are you here to observe us?"_ Luther asked in a careful tone.

The female cheetah responded with a simple chuckle. The silence of both Luther and Wobbe made her confused.

"_Wait you seriously don't know?"_ Once again there was no response from either.

"_How could you possibly not know?"_ The cheetah's voice switched to the mix of a frustrated and confused one.

"_The human race were believed extinct when the Dark Master killed off all the humans." _

She noticed that mentioning this so-called Dark Master didn't seem to help either of them remember. She found that highly suspicious but began to briefly explain what had happened.

"_Five years ago the humans, dragons, cheetahs and many other races were at war against the forces of the Dark Master. As everything seemed to go our way, the terror of the sky known as Cynder arrived and turned the tide of the war. She put everyone under her iron rule, and ruled all as she prepared for the return of the Dark Master. The loss of the war had caused heavy losses for us all but primarily the humans, since there was only a few left who were now living in hiding. One day a purple dragon named Spyro arrived and defeated Cynder, but not before she was able to unlock the Dark Master's prison. When she was defeated she had turned back to normal but disappeared after some time feeling guilty for her actions. During the eternal night Spyro had set out to defeat the ape king Gaul who had kidnapped Cynder, which he succeeded in, however the Dark Master returned that night. When the Dark Master returned the first thing he did was to kill the remaining humans. After witnessing your demise you were believed extinct for the next four years. Three years later the Dark Master was about to wipe out everything when both Spyro and Cynder returned and defeated him, and saved us all. Last year humans began to pop up everywhere. You can't believe how surprised we were, when we found out you guys were alive and in such great numbers too."_

Both Luther and Wobbe looked at each other in shock, or at least they tried not to express their surprise about the transpired events.

"_So now that I have refreshed your memory how about helping me out? After all very little was ever written down about your species. You could almost say that the actions of the Dark Master inspired us all to keep record of your kind." _The cheetah said in excitement.

Neither Luther nor Wobbe felt like talking, they couldn't believe their own ears. Humans in another realm, but if that is possible, then why was there never any dragons back in their own realm, and more importantly could the dragons have been extinct along with other races?

"_Help me out here will you? The last human I spoke to could barely even speak anything I could understand."_ She said in an irritated voice.

"_Hold on what did you just say?"_

**Cliffhanger or just annoying? Well I hope things turned out alright and if not, then I'm always open to constructive criticism. As always take care and I'll see you next time :).**

_~Master Strategist Keijt Kotchenski~_


End file.
